


Yo benrey in love moments?

by HIPPIN_DIPPIN



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, HLVRAI, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIPPIN_DIPPIN/pseuds/HIPPIN_DIPPIN
Summary: You work at Black Mesa and happen to meet Benrey, you both get along and cute shit happens.
Relationships: Benrey x reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more benrey x reader!!! I love him so much, I need the content!!!

You’ve worked in Black Mesa for about a year now, you had a couple freinds. And by a couple freinds I mean co-workers.

You did however know a pretty cool dude named Tommy. 

You both would eat lunch together, he was quite the talkative guy. Which was good, cause you didn’t know what to talk about with him. He’s super smart so you wouldn’t get to much of what he was saying.

But he was super kind to you and you were glad for that.

One of the days while you were working he introduced you to a very interesting person.

“Y/n this is Benrey they’re super cool and like videogames like you.”

“Yooo, what’s your name?” He says very enthusiastically.

His skin is a very dark blue. A really pretty color if you were being honest.

His eyes glowed and his iris were shaped like how cats are.

You were brought back to reality by them saying to Tommy “Dude they good?” 

Tommy looked at you, and he placed his arm on your shoulder.

“Y-Y/n are you okay.”

“Ohhh your names y/n? That’s cool.” He said his head bobbing up and down, as if in deep thought.

“Sorry I was just thinking.” 

“Mhm, caught you staring at my beauties.” He winks one of his eyes to make a point.

“Ahh..sorry! Your eyes are just really pretty and-“

Benrey just gives you a small smile.

“See benrey I told you your eyes are magical, like a p-pool of g-gold and glitter.” He moves his hands around to make an effect.

“Y/n would you say that my eyes are gold and glittery?”

“Um! Yes! Your eyes are very cute!”

You see a hint of blush on their face. 

Tommy just smiles at your guys conversation.

But the good moment is ruined by the intercom saying “BENREY-COME-TO-THE-CAFETERIA”

“Seems like everyone wants a piece of benrey today” he sighs, and starts making his way to the cafeteria.

Tommy looks over at you with a smile “did you like them?”

You think to yourself ‘I think I love them..’

“Yep! They were really cool!”

You say nervously.

-a day passes and your rushing into work, your going to be late if your not quick-

“Yooo y/n got your passport on ya?” He says nonchalantly.

“Huh?” You say, walking through the doors, you were running a bit late.

“Passport?” They say again. Reaching their hand out.

“Oh! Yes-yes. I have it.” 

You pull out your passport and put it into their claw like hands or hands with pointy nails on them.

They’re hand stays on top of yours for a bit to long and you feel your self getting nervous for two reasons, your crush is touching your hand and you were late.

“Benrey?”

They looking at both of your hands, their eyes fully focused on it.

“Benrey. I’m going to be late.”

“Sorry..your hands are pretty.” They mutter softly.

“Um...thank you? I like your nails a lot their pretty.” You stutter out.

A sly grin forms on their face, they’re eyes staring into yours.

They than check your passport, nodding at you. 

“You look good” They say, handing your card back.

They walk off quickly.

Your not sure if he was referring to your picture on the card or you at that moment but you felt your cheeks brighten up.

You don’t feel to sad about the day anymore, who knew all it took was a cute person to compliment you.

-after working for four hours you finally get to hang out with Tommy for lunch-

You bring your lunch bag with you, walking down to where you knew Tommy would be at, seeing him work in his office area.

“Tommy? You ready for lunch?” 

You tap on his shoulder.

He looks up, looking a bit stressed out with what he was working on.

“You okay?”

“I-I’m Sorry y/n I need to do my work, I can’t go to lunch right now.”

“It’s okay Tommy, but remember to stay hydrated and please eat lunch when you can?” 

He nods and smiles at you.

“Before you leave, Benrey told me that that they wanted to see you during lunch.” 

You feel your face flush.

“Wait really?” 

“Mhm! They like you a lot y/n.”

“Awe..” you say, you feel your heart warm up.

-after saying goodbye to Tommy you make your way to where Benrey ussually hangs out at-

You see them crouched on top of a wooden box, surveying the surrounding a room.

You call up to them. 

“Benrey!”

He looks down at you, his iris go from skinny lines to huge ovals. Clearly happy to see you.

“Y/n! Oh this is pog! y-you like came to see meee.”

“Of course, Tommy said you wanted to see me?”

“Huh?”

“Wait? Did you not tell Tommy you wanted to see me?”

“No. But I’m glad your here.”

“I’m happy to see you also.” 

You think to yourself ‘guessin Tommy wants me to tell them..”

You climb up onto the box next to Benrey, you pull out some of the food from you bag.

Your favorite soda and half full chip bag with a sandwich.

You can feel Benrey staring at your soda.

“Benrey did you eat lunch?”

“Mhm.” 

“Would you like my soda?”

“We can share it.”

Benrey grabs the soda and opens the can, they take a swig of it and puts it in your hand.

You take a sip out of it too.

You realize that you and him indirectly kissed, you feel your face flush.

He looks at you curiosity in his eyes.

“You okay y/n?”

You choke on your drink a bit, you look at them.

“YEP yep I’m good!” 

“You nervous around me y/n?” He leans in closer to your face.

“Uh! I’m not! I’m just uh...”

“Looks like you got a bit of uh blush on your face.” A flirtatious smile forming on their face. You can see their sharp teeth.

You roll your eyes smiling.

“Maybe.” 

They give a soft chuckle.

You can see they tense up for a sec, an orb almost flys out their mouth.

He covers his mouth quickly. Their face is now much more flushed than yours at that moment.

“S-Sorry I gotta go.”

“Wha? Why?” You say hurriedly.

“UHH....STUFF! BYE” 

-your left by yourself, sitting on the wooden crate. You don’t know what happened but that voice that came out. Even if it was for a split second, was so beautiful. Hopefully you can ask them what happened-

(Comment if you want chapter 2)


	2. He got that pretty voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk to Tommy about what happened yesterday. Things get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO NEW CHAPTER TIME MY GAYMERS.
> 
> (Sorry for it being short! I’ve been busy.)

-it’s the next day-

“Ugh..” you sigh

You haven’t seen benrey all day at work, you feel like a complete fool.

Maybe you were to foward with your feelings? You didn’t know what went wrong.

You decided it would be best to ask Tommy about what you heard, maybe that will answer some of your questions. 

You walk down the long hallways of black mesa, you felt more tired than usual. At least it was time to have lunch. 

You walk into the big cafeteria, taking a seat at one of the many benches. You pull out your lunch bag, you feel anxious. 

Tommy comes walking from across the room, to come sit by you. He takes his seat beside you.

“Hey y/n!” He says happily

“Hi...”

“What’s wrong? You don’t sound to good.” He says his attention on you.

“Tommy...I think Benreys ignoring me..”

“Oh?” He says curiously.

“Yea..yesterday me and benrey at lunch together-or my lunch and at some point we were...uh..”

“Yes y/n?”

“Um..flirting..I guess you could say. But I heard this beautiful voice and it made me feel calm and I don’t know what it was, he seemed to be embarrassed by it though. They ran off and I haven’t talked to them since.” 

“Wow..y-y/n.”

“Yep..”

“What you heard was the black mesa sweet voice!”

“Oh?” You say.

“Yes, I think benreys feelings for you almost came out in another way. T-that being in the form of the black mesa sweet voice!” 

You looked at Tommy, you realized what he just said, Benrey has a crush on you or so you assumed from what he said.

“Gosh Tommy that’s incredible...” you say in awe at this knew knowledge.

“Do you know where Benrey may be at?”

“Hmm..” he said thoughtfully.

“Ussually you can find them hanging out on top of crates. So I’d check rooms that have them, and by that I-I mean lots of them!” 

“That’s going to be tough, there is many rooms like that.” You sigh out in defeat.

“Then maybe check outside? They like to hang out with the pigeons.”

“Your right, I’ll check it out after work.”

‘I got to talk to them. Hopefully they’re not mad at me.’ You thought to yourself

-The both of you continued to eat, though Benrey was the only thing on your mind-


	3. AYO WHERE THE BENREY AT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally confront benrey, things get a bit sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates! I hope you like this chapter!

-After eating lunch with Tommy you decided to check out where he said to look for Benrey- 

You walked through the halls of black mesa, the coldness in the air reminded you how much you missed the warmth of Benreys voice.

Tommy had told you to look outside, saying benrey liked to “play” with the pigeons or rather mess with them. 

You sighed to yourself, you’ve only known benrey for about a week and you feel sad that maybe things won’t work out.

You pass by other security guards, their suits reminding you of Benrey. His huge cat eyes and quite literally sharp smile, he had sharp teeth. You miss him dearly.

Minutes pass by and you find the entrance to the outside. It took quite a while, you look around in search of Benrey.

You spot their legs dangling from the roof, you walk forward more to get a better view of him. 

“Benrey!” You shout upwards at them.

“Y/N?” They say out loudly, you see their legs move, he’s a bit shocked at you finding him.

You climb your way up to him, finally getting to the top of the roof. You sit down beside them, you see he was petting a pigeon.

“H-how’d ya find me?” He says curiously

“Luck?...” you say a bit embarrassed.

“Ohh...Tommy told you.” He smiles to himself and chuckles.

A bit of blush dusts your face.

“Benrey..I wanted to say sorry. For when we last hanged out, I made it weird and I feel terrible.” You feel yourself melt into the floor below you.

“Don’t trip y/n it’s all good..Ha..ha.” He says, he’s visibly blushing.

“Are you sure? You ran away..” you look into their eyes.

Before they quickly divert them to the pigeons on the roof.

“I don’t know what you meann... I totally had to do something bro.” His reply seems forced.

You inwardly sigh 

He looks at you from the corner of his eye, noticing your saddened look.

“Hmm...Y/n?” He cautiously puts a hand on your shoulder.

“Yeah?” 

“I’m..” he takes a deep breath. “-sorry too, I-I just got embarrassed and stuff..ugh. I’ve been such a party pooper.” 

“Look..I.” They look up at the sky clearly trying to find the right words.

“I...” 

You take a look at them, wondering what they’ll say.

“I’m not good at this stuff..I’m not used to this. Your very epic y/n, and I like you a lot. I just have a lot going on in my brainnn...” He gives a nod, as if he were affirming what he said. 

You nod, you knew you jumped in a little to quick at the idea of them like liking you. You feel yourself cringe at your own foolishness, you guys only knew one another for like a week.

‘Things take time, I need to give myself time and them. Maybe this will work out, we got this.” You think to yourself.

“You okay y/n? Seems like you got a lot going on in your brain too.” He smiles and shakes you a bit.

“Yeah. Welp I gotta get to work my lunch break is almost over.” You feel very awkward.

“Huh? Oh!...Wait you gotta leave?” Their voice is sad.

“Yea! Gotta make that moneys.” You smile at him, and leave to get up.

You feel his arm clench on you shoulder, his sharp nails almost digging into your skin.

“Benrey? Your claws are kinda digging into my shoulder.” You say slowly.

“I-sorry!” They quickly let go, not noticing their grasp had tightened on you.

“Do you have to go?” He says looking up at you.

“Benrey, I gotta work bro. Look at you missing me.” You tease.

He lets go of your shoulder, a heavy purple blush on their soft blue face.

They don’t respond, just looking away clearly embarrassed by your remark.

“I’m joking, I’ll see you later?” 

“Mhm..Kay.” He smiles up at you.

-you make your way off the roof, and making your way back to your work area-


	4. AYO THIS BITCH HURT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the hlvrai series happens, you come back to work and find benrey hurt and looking much different than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I get some facts wrong from the series I haven’t watched it in a bit! But basically this is what happens after the game. And your work makes you go back to work and collect your items from the now destroyed buildings. You happen to find benrey.

-it’s been several weeks from your previous interaction with Benrey. Slowly you and him get closer. It was couple days of vacation, Fortunately the days you were off the destruction at Black Mesa happened. Your work told you to collect you belongings when you come back in. It’s finally the day to clear out your desk.-

You were driving to work, your radio was turned down. You felt anxious, knowing well that Benrey had work that day.

The drive to work is long, driving to a huge building in the middle of the desert was something you had to do for work. 

You finally arrive at your work parking your car behind some of the rocks that would hide the workers vehicles. 

You make your way to the front door, noticing nobody in the long hallway. Noticing how Benreys big grin wasn’t staring at you.

You make your way to the locker rooms, that had your belongings and snacks you would leave in there. For Benrey of course, he loved when you would share some of your food.

You walk into the locker room expecting to see the room cleared of anyone, but notice Benrey laying near your locker. 

“Benrey!” You yell out, quickly running to their side.

He doesn’t respond to you.

“Oh no! No no no no!” You say out frantically.

You check their pulse, a huge sigh escapes your mouth. But that doesn’t end all your worries.

You notice Benrey was bleeding from his side.

You rip of cloth from your own lab coat and press it down on to their wound. 

You quickly look around, wondering if anyone was in this area.

“Is anyone in here?! Hello!” You cry out.

There’s only silence in the room.

You pick up Benrey, putting his arm around you. Making your way down the many rooms and hallways. Until finally you arrive at the room that holds your desk.

You quickly place him on top of your desk, you usually had a medical kit in your drawer.

Bringing out the cleaning materials for his wound, and something to wrap around his torso. The cloth you placed on him awhile ago was heavily soaked.

You take off his vest and then his shirt.

You take out the alcohol and pour it slowly onto his wound.

You here them let out a faint hiss.

You then dry up the leftover alcohol around his cuts. You grab some antibiotic cream and a clean cloth to wrap up his wound.

You finally finish wrapping the cloth around his torso and makes sure it stays there.

You close your eyes, everything that just happened went by so quick you feel yourself finally slow down.

Taking in several deep breaths and you open your eyes.

Benreys bright yellow eyes are staring up at you.

“Woah...y/n?” They say weakly.

“Oh my gosh Benrey I was worried about you!”

You give them a quick hug, they wrap their arms slowly around you.

You let go of him. 

“What happened to you?” You say sadly.

Tears almost dripping out of your eyes.

He looks away from you, he doesn’t say anything for a second.

“Just uh a little problem. Nothing bad nothin bad.”

You frown at his response.

“What happened here?” You say.

“Oh that? Ha hah- got a little ANGY and messed up the place.” 

“That’s very confusing but...Benrey are you sure your okay?”

“Well I’m okay now that you wrapped me up, pretty epic if you ask me.” He smiles at you.

You didn’t notice his right eye had flickered into a deep red. You try not to ask any questions about it now. They clearly were hurt, so you changed the subject.

“Do you need a ride home?” 

“Well...I kinda lived here...” 

“You...lived...here?” You say confused.

“Yeah..heh..mm” he looks down at the table he’s laying on.

You look around you, this place clearly was abandoned.

“Can I...can I stay with you for a while?” They say nervously.

You feel yourself smile.

“Of course! Your like my best freind of course you can stay with me.”

He seemed to notice you bring up the word best freind. They make a little face remembering what happened yesterday.

“You need help walking?”

“Yes” 

-you both quickly make your way to your car, the sun is still in the sky. He leans against the right side of the car, waiting for you to open the passenger seats door. He climbs in, and you move into your side. After getting your seat belts on and putting the air conditioning on, you finally make your way down the long highway. No car in sight, just you, Benrey, and the tension in the air-


End file.
